


Изолированная пешка

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Жизнь Рида — сплошные флэшбеки, лекции «Мыслить как преступник» для студентов и дорожная сумка.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Изолированная пешка

По официальной версии, Спенсер Рид не пожимает руки, потому что считает это пустой тратой времени. По статистике, наибольшее количество воспоминаний хранится на ладонях. Касания равно воспоминания. Нет большей муки для человека с эйдетической памятью, чем переживать события, как плохую серию сериала, которую не пропустить из-за потери деталей сюжета.

На полке среди важных мелочей, в центре стоит книга, подаренная Мэйв, — алтарь памяти — и фотография, на которой улыбается ОПА времен, когда их возглавлял Хотч, Элл была частью команды, как и Дерек, и Гарсия, а Гидеон — жив. Рамку с фото ему подарила Джей-Джей на Рождество, в качестве напоминания «они — его семья». Рид всматривается в знакомые лица и не понимает, как вышло так, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит в их жизнях.

Кажется, все началось случайно, с абсолютно незначительной детали: Спенсер пропустил совместный ужин у Росси, а после еще один, третий, десятый. Ему не нужно было придумывать оправдания, у Рида действительно были причины не приходить. Как минимум, в первый раз. И, возможно, в какой-то из последующих. Такие фрагменты всегда стираются первыми. Помнить ложь — насиловать память ненужной информацией, которой и так в избытке.

У Гидеона был список спасенных, и он берег их фотографии, Росси сохраняет их в своих книгах. Спенсер просто помнит. Хотя «просто» — это самое ужасное слово, которое можно применить в данной ситуации. Совсем не просто классифицировать в чертогах разума преступления, присваивать им порядковый номер, детально помнить показания. И куда сложнее — забыть лица тех, кого спасти не удалось или не хватило времени.

Жизнь Рида — сплошные флэшбеки, лекции «Мыслить как преступник» для студентов и дорожная сумка. Все реже он оказывает в самолете вместе с командой, куда чаще поезд спешит доставить его в очередной город, чтобы он поделился опытом. Ему, как и прежде, сложно выступать, не хватает команды, на которую можно положиться, но мнение Рида никто не учитывает. Вышестоящее начальство решило, что будет лучше, если он будет преподавать. Раз вся твоя жизнь — борьба, то позволяешь себе проиграть один бой, чтобы набраться сил для следующего.

Когда Бостонский университет предлагает Риду читать лекции у них на постоянной основе, он просит время на принятие решения. Он кладет телефон на столик у кресла, рядом с книгой, и несколько секунд старается просто дышать. Ему нужно посоветоваться с мамой и узнать ее мнение, но когда будет у нее хороший день, сложно угадать. Рид тянется к телефону, думая набрать Джей-Джей, но в последний раз они виделись на дне рождения Генри, а тот был год назад. Он смотрит на фотографию на полке — Джей-Джей улыбается, стоя с краю, молодой специалист по связям с общественностью.

Спенсер крутит телефон между пальцев, словно волшебник, но фокус не получается — тот не исчезает. Звонить Моргану, который последний раз звонил на Рождество, — странно, как и Гарсии, но на звонки подруги Рид не отвечал из-за сильной занятости и разных часовых поясов, а после и она перестает звонить. Он чувствует жжение в области груди и подсчитывает, с какой вероятностью это сердечный приступ, а не чувство вины.

Наверное, в этом и заключается дружба: пройти вместе отрезок дороги, научиться чему-то и продолжить путь дальше. Дружба — несколько телефонных звонков, подарок на день рождения и открытка на Рождество. Этого в книгах Рид точно не находил.

Он встает и подходит к окну, где стоит шахматная доска с незаконченной партией. Игра с самим собой — лучший вариант для принятия решения. Кто бы ни победил — он уже знает, что делать дальше. Рид сжимает в кармане брюк свисток. Моргана звать на помощь поздно.

***

Прежде чем в последний раз переступить порог — больше не его — квартиры, Рид достает свисток из кармана и оставляет возле фотографии с самыми близкими чужими людьми. 


End file.
